


Cold Point of Divergence

by Themisto



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Death Fix, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/pseuds/Themisto
Summary: The scenario I meant with the artwork is basically this: Snart freezes Eobard with his anti-Flash cold gun and sets Eddie free, with his usual snark. Eddie is definitely grateful to Captain Cold for both the rescue and that Eobard is finally stopped.





	Cold Point of Divergence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> The scenario I meant with the artwork is basically this: Snart freezes Eobard with his anti-Flash cold gun and sets Eddie free, with his usual snark. Eddie is definitely grateful to Captain Cold for both the rescue and that Eobard is finally stopped.


End file.
